A certificate of deposit (CD) is a time deposit, a financial product commonly offered to consumers by banks, thrift institutions, and credit unions. Such CDs are similar to savings accounts in that they are insured and thus virtually risk-free. A CD has a specific, fixed term (often three months, six months, or one to five years), and, usually, a fixed interest rate. It is intended that the CD be held until maturity, at which time the money may be withdrawn together with the accrued interest.
Commonly, institutions mail a notice to the CD holder shortly before the CD matures requesting directions. The notice usually offers the choice of withdrawing the principal and accumulated interest or “rolling it over” (depositing it into a new CD). Generally, a window is allowed after maturity where the CD holder can cash in the CD without penalty. In the absence of such directions, it is common for the institution to “roll over” the CD automatically, once again tying up the money for a period of time (though the CD holder may be able to specify at the time the CD is opened to not roll over the CD).
Some people have a lot of CDs at a lot of institutions. Managing the CDs may be complex and time consuming. Additionally, people may have difficulty determining what to do with a CD's proceeds when the CD matures.